beinghumanfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Aidan Waite
Aidan Waite ist ein 260 Jahre alter Vampir, der während des amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitskrieges von Bishop verwandelt wurde. Er lebt still und zurückgezogen, da er sich vor einigen Jahren dafür entschied, dem Drang nach Menschenblut zu widerstehen. Er versucht ein normales Leben zu führen, entgegen seiner blutrünstigen Natur. Er verließ seinen Schöpfer und den Clan und versuchte seitdem mehr oder weniger erfolgreich auf das Blut lebender Menschen zu verzichten und sich von Blutkonserven zu ernähren. Von anderen Vampire wird er deshalb herablassend behandelt, auch wegen seiner Schuldgefühle, die er für vergangene Taten verspürt. Aidan ist der beste Freund von Josh, einem Werwolf, und Sally, einem Geist, mit denen er in einer Wohngemeinschaft lebt. Früheres Leben Aidan wurde 1753 geboren und wuchs in Boston auf. Er war Teil einer Familie, hatte eine Frau und einen Sohn. Eigentlich hoffte er eines Tages die Druckerei seines Vaters zu übernehmen, bevor der Unabhängigkeitskrieg ausbrach. Aidan trat in die Armee ein und wurde ein hochdekorierter Soldat. Nach einer grausamen und verlorenen Schlacht floh Aidan mit anderen Soldaten in den Wald, wo er auf Bishop traf, der ihn in einen Vampir verwandelte. Bis in die 1950er Jahre war Aidan seinem Schöpfer in unerschütterlicher Treue verbunden, bis sich Bishop auf eine Beziehung mit einem Menschen namens Jane einließ. Anfangs wollte Aidan ihn noch davon überzeugen, sie ganz einfach zu verwandeln, bis Bishop ernsthaft in Erwägung zog, den Clan zu verlassen, um mit ihr zusammenzuleben. Aidan sah nur einen Ausweg und drohte Bishop damit, ihre Bindung zu trennen, was ihn dazu veranlasste sein Vorhaben aufzugeben. Ungefähr 20 Jahre später, in den 70ern, konnte Aidan die Verbrechen und Grausamkeiten, die er zusammen mit Bishop begannen hatte, nicht mehr ertragen, verließ den Clan und tauchte für 5 Jahre unter. Zuletzt versteckte er sich in Montreal, Kanada. Dort hatte er sich in Celine verliebt und ihren Namen sogar für alle Ewigkeit auf die Brust tätowieren lassen. Bishop spürte ihn auf und wollte ihn mit zurück nach Boston nehmen, doch Aidan weigerte sich. Er bereitete sich darauf vor, mit Celine die Stadt zu verlassen. Sie flehte ihn daraufhin an, ein Vampir zu werden, aber Aidan wollte ihr dieses Schicksal ersparen. Als er wiederkam, um sie zu holen, war Celine bereits verschwunden und Aidan glaubte, sie hätte ihn verlassen. In der Zeit vor Beginn der Serie begegnete Aidan Josh, der von Marcus und einem anderen Vampir gequält wurde. Er hatte Mitleid mit Josh und schon bald wurden beide beste Freunde. Aidan half ihm einen Job am Boston Suffolk County Hospital zu bekommen, wo er als Krankenpfleger arbeitete. Staffel 1 Zimmer ohne Aussicht Im Krankenhaus lernte Aidan die Krankenschwester Rebecca kennen und beide gingen aus. Sie lud ihn nach Hause ein, wo beide miteinander schliefen. Aidan erlag seinem Blutdurst und saugte Rebecca aus. Er bat den Vampir-Clan von Boston um Hilfe. Bishop manipulierte Beweise, um Aidan zu entlasten, während Marcus die Leiche verschwinden ließ. Später drohte er Marcus, da er im Krankenhaus weitere Vampire rekrutieren wollte. Nach seinem Rückfall versuchte Aidan erneut Josh davon zu überzeugen, in eine gemeinsame Wohnung zu ziehen. Diesmal stimmte er zu. Die dunkelste aller Seiten Aidan rettet Emily, die Schwester von Josh, die sich mit ihrem Bruder im Krankenhauskeller eingeschlossen hatte, bevor sich Josh in einen Werwolf verwandelte. Ohne sein Wissen hatte Bishop Rebecca zu einen Vampir gemacht, um ihm seinen Fehler bewusst zu machen. Sie machte Aidan schwere Vorwürfe und alle Versuche sie zu beruhigen scheiterten. Sie fügte der jungen und naiven Krankenschwester Cara eine tödliche Wunde zu und stellte Aidan damit vor die Wahl sie zu verwandeln oder sterben zu lassen. Aidan ließ sie sterben, da die Alternative schlimmer gewesen wäre. Den Tod überwinden Um in der Nachbarschaft aufgenommen zu werden organisierte Aidan ein Nachbarschaftstreffen. Das Treffen sollte der Bekämpfung eines Sprayers dienen, der sein Unwesen trieb. Unwissend nahm der Officer Michael Garrity daran teil, dessen Vater Aidan vor Jahren getötet hatte. Bei einem späteren Kampf wurde Aidan von Garrity auf eine Eisenstange gespießt und erwachte vor seinen Augen wieder zum Leben. Aidan plante Garritys Erinnerung daran zu löschen und rettete ihn zugleich vor Bishop, der ihn, nachdem er sich geweigert hatte ein Vampir zu werden, töten wollte. Auf den ersten Blick schien Aidans Manipulation erfolgreich verlaufen zu sein, bis ihm Bishop über Garritys Selbstmord aufklärte. Orgie der Gewalt Rebecca wandte sich verzweifelt an Aidan und bat ihn um Hilfe. Sie wollte ihrem Blutdurst entsagen und Aidan willigte ein ihr dabei zu helfen. Beide gingen eine abhängige Beziehung ein, bei der sie das Blut des jeweils anderen tranken, statt das von Lebenden. Aidan erlitt beinahe einen Rückfall und Rebecca machte einen Rückzieher, da sie nicht so stark war wie Aidan. Allein unter Wölfen Aidan hatte entgültig genug von Ray und forderte, dass er auszieht, doch Ray dachte garnicht daran. Im Krankenhaus wurde Aidan zu einem Notfall gerufen. Ein Wanderer wurde von Mr. Sarin in den Hals gebissen. Aidan kannte den Täter, der einen Tag zuvor gestorben war. Er lag ein Zimmer weiter und Aidan ging zu ihm. Beide erkannten einander als Vampire und Aidan erfuhr durch ihn, dass ein Priester im Krankenhaus rekrutiert. Er begab sich zu Pator Gates, der zugab, im Auftrag von Bishop zu handeln. Danach verlangte er von Bishop, dass die Rekrutierung im Krankenhaus aufhört. Bishop erklärte ihm seinen Plan, eine große Anzahl von bedeutenden Menschen zu verwandeln, um irgendwann in der Öffentlichkeit leben zu können. Aidan fragt ihn, ob er seinen eigenen Wahnsinn erkennt, woraufhin Bishop auf ihn Einschlug, da er bisher tolerant ihm gegenüber war. Bevor Aidan das Bewusstsein verlor und regungslos am Boden lag, sagte ihm Bishop noch, dass Josh Vampire angefallen hat. Zuhause berichtete ihm Sally, dass sie von Danny ermordet wurde. Aidan wollte sofort Vergeltung üben, aber Sally hielt ihn davon ab. Am Abend versuchte Aidan noch einmal mit Vernunft auf Pater Gates einzuwirken, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Aidan überwältigte Gates, als dieser versuchte ihn anzugreiffen und brach ihm mit einem Schlaghammer die Fangzähne heraus, um zu verhindern das er weiter Menschen verwandelt. Geisterhaftes Treiben Tagebuch eines Getriebenen Spielen verboten Aidan führte Sally, die seiner Meinung nach endlich den Schritt ins Jenseits wagen sollte, in den verlassenen Flügel des Krankenhauses. Später am Tag half er Bernie Lanham, einem Jungen aus der Nachbarschaft, der von anderen Kindern schikaniert wurde. Er nahm sich seiner an und verbrachte Zeit mit ihm, da Bernie ihn an seinen eigenen Sohn erinnerte, den er vor Jahrhunderten hatte, eine Tatsache, die von Rebecca bemerkt wurde. Als Aidan Bernie erlaubte eine seiner Drei Stooges DVDs zu leihen, findet er in seinem Zimmer die DVD von Rebecca, die Aidan entgegen seinem Versprechen nicht entsorgt hatte. Bernie steckte sie aus Neugier ein. Bernies Mutter, die zunächst froh, dass Aidan auf ihren Sohn aufpasste konfrontierte ihn mit der DVD, über deren Inhalt sie entsetzt war und hielt Aidan für einen Pädophilen. Sie drohte ihm, nie wieder mit Bernie Kontakt aufzunehmen. * Das Echo des Todes * Höllenspektakel * Die Exorzistin * Mordlust * Die letzte Schlacht Staffel 2 * Turn This Mother Out * Do You Really Want to Hurt Me? * All Out of Blood * (I Loathe You) For Sentimental Reasons * Addicted to Love * Mama Said There'd Be Decades Like These * The Ties That Blind * I've Got You Under Your Skin * When I Think About You I Shred Myself * Dream Reaper * Don't Fear the Scott * Partial Eclipse of the Heart * It's My Party and I'll Die If I Want to Aussehen Aidan hat schwarze Haare, braune Augen und kleidet sich häufig sehr dunkel. Seine Haut ist aufgrund seines Daseins als Vampir ziemlich blass und erfüllt dieses Klischee. Wissenswertes * Aidan Waite ist das amerikanische Gegenstück zu John Mitchell, dem ursprünglichen Charakter aus der britischen Serie. * Der Name Aidan ist eine Anspielung auf den Darsteller Aidan Turner, der den Vampir Mitchell in der Original-Serie spielt. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 2 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Vampire